Death's Gift
by hpffnwriter
Summary: Harry was betrayed by everyone he called his family or friends. They all lied to him. He was told everything by Death and now He'll take his revenge and annoy people on the way. MoD Harry. Dark Harry. Powerful Harry. Weasley, granger and Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi everyone! This is my first fan-fiction I'm about to right. Please do bear with me for now and please do read this long author's note. I promise there won't be such long author's notes in future.

I'm not a native English speaker so please do excuse me if I make errors. I'm searching for a beta who is a bit experienced in this stuff, so please PM me if you are interested.

I'm taking a feel of fan-fiction writing by writing a good plot which I have been thinking for a few months. I am an avid fan-fiction reader as well so I'm sorry if I copy anyone's idea, plotline, summery, spells, or anything for that matter.

This will be a fan-fiction where Albus Dumbledore manipulates Harry and Harry gets a second chance to fix everything and enjoy his life. He was bankrupted by the people he trusted and was setup using compulsions. Please do read ahead, I'm not good at writing summaries. It shall be interesting. Harry will be powerful, but I'll try not to make him over-powerful where he gets everything by just blinking his eyes. He will be rich but not in billions. The chapters will be around 3 K to 7 K in words for now. I'm new to writing fan-fiction so I am not much aware of what to add in chapters to enhance the quality yet.

I need suggestions for the pairing for Harry. I even want to know if you want harry to have many wives/slaves or something like that.

I will be writing such fan-fictions with many other plots slowly but I'll work on this as well.

Please do review and suggest anything particular you want to see in the fan-fiction. I will be updating the fan-fiction once in a couple weeks so please have patience. If I don't update I will let you know. I don't want any author bashing, flaming or cursing review. I do have other jobs as well and I write fan-fiction in my free time. Please follow, favorite and review.

Let's start. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is in no shape or form mine. All the extra characters/spells present in this fan-fiction are my inventions. All thanks goes to J.K. Rowling for making such an awesome universe for us authors to play in.

Warning: None

Last updated: 24 January, 2020

Chapter 1

02 May, 1998

"Avada-Kedavra!" roared Lord Voldemort; the most feared Dark Lord in the history. He could taste the victory, the pain of the boy, the grief, it made Voldemort giddy. He knew that the boy will die now. There was no other way for him to survive now, no Mudblood to protect him by giving her life, no way to stop the killing curse. Now he will be truly immortal and no one will dare to stand in his path. He will conquer Wizarding Britain and then slowly the whole world. People will bow in front of him and will kneel wherever he'll go.

Harry potter wasn't afraid, he wasn't angry; he knew that he had to do it. There was no other way to protect the people from this murdering megalomaniac. He knew that by giving his life, he will save all those people who fought with him till now. If he didn't, they all will be killed. So as the blinding green-light started traveling towards him at a very fast speed, he knew that there was no chance to survive now. He readied himself to die.

His life started playing in front of his mental eye. The first year, where he protected the stone. Second year, when he saved Ginny from the influence of Tom Riddle's diary and Slytherin's Basilisk. Third year, when he fought off all the Dementors and saved Sirius's life, but he wasn't able to go live with him. Fourth year, when he had to compete in the Triwizard Tournament and then he was forced to bring his nemesis back to his body. Fifth year, when he had to endure all the pain and torture inflicted by Umbridge and then he was tricked by Voldemort to go to Department of Mysteries where Sirius was killed. Sixth year, when Dumbledore died and he had to fight Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Seventh year, when he was on run searching for Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione and fighting for his life. All his life, it all looks like a story, well-planned, nicely executed. Dumbledore knew that he had to die, he knew but he didn't tell him. He did tell Dumbledore to tell everything to him, to not to keep secrets, but alas he did and now it is his time to die. He wouldn't get to know what all Dumbledore did to him. Because now, as he saw everything, his whole life, he knew that things were planned and are not as they seems to be.

The green-light connected with Harry's chest and his body was launched in the air, just like Dumbledore's. He flew up and then his body fell down against a tree, lifeless. His last thought was, 'At least I'll get to see my parents and my godfather.'

Break

Harry awoke groaning and moaning. It felt like he ran a 15 Miles marathon without resting. His senses were starting up slowly; his whole body ached badly after running around in Hogwarts and then getting hit by the killing curse.

After a few minutes where he lay quietly, his senses started to work enough to make him realize that he was lying on some kind of bed. He was wearing clothes but what were they? How could he be wearing clothes? Were the dead allowed to wear clothes?

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh!" he had to close his eyes instantly. "So much light." he murmured.

"Get up, now!" a voice shouted at him.

"Wha… what?" he rolled over and fell down on the floor from the bed.

"Good. Now at least you'll care to get up from there." the same voice said amusedly.

Harry slowly stood while opening his eyes. He was in a room with two chairs parallel to each other. There was a desk near the chairs. There were so many files kept on the desk, he was surprised that the files weren't falling down by now. He turned around and saw a divan where he was lying. The wood of the divan was black and the covers were white silk. It looked very comfy. Couldn't he sleep for a while more? The person who was calling him was standing on the entrance of the room, and he was holding a well-made staff. His body was covered in shadows and he was wearing a complete black cloak which would put Dementors to shame. When harry looked at himself, he came to know that he was also wearing everything black. Back shirt, black pants with black boots covering his feet.

The stranger's eyes were black and were seeing him, scanning him from head to toe. The eyes were empty, or so Harry thought. They were black holes where he could see nothing, just endless blackness like a void. The figure was 7 feet tall and was very, very intimidating.

"Wha… Who are you?" asked Harry. He was dead, wasn't he? Was this person who tested your sins to send you to hell or heaven? Who was this person? He was scary for sure.

"I am Death!" he replied with a theatrical bow in his same voice. It was like ice rubbing with each other mixed with some scratching with nails on a board. Harry had to control his fear lest he gave it away how scared he was becoming.

"Am I dead?" Harry asked not afraid of the answer.

"You are nor here neither there." said Death. "Sit down and I'll explain you all the details. So much paperwork just because of you. Couldn't you be a bit more careful?"

Harry sat in front of the desk and Death went and sat behind the desk on his chair. He shrunk his staff and kept it on the desk beside the papers. Harry was confused, very much. He didn't know what was going to happen now. And what paperwork was he talking about?

"You know, you are one of the most foolish children I've ever seen. If I were to rank you on my most foolish people list, I bet you'll be in the top 50000. And remember that's not very good because I have to deal with billions and billions of people regularly. Even without compulsions, I would bet that you wouldn't have realized anything wrong until your 5th year." admonished Death.

Harry sat thinking. Why was Death, whoever he was calling him foolish? Was he alive or was he in afterlife? What compulsions was he talking about?

"Why are you calling me foolish? Wasn't I able to destroy the last Horcrux? Didn't I destroy Lord Voldemort? And what compulsions are you talking about?" said Harry indignantly.

"Idiot. I'm not talking about that. Try to analyze your life from the start. After you do that, then only you'll open your mouth to reply. You'll realize the compulsions now as they won't affect you." said Death.

Harry thought. He knew that it seems like everything was planned in his life, but was it? Could Dumbledore be lying to him? He knew his friends were helping him every time they could. They always went with him on his so called adventures. Hell, they even went with him to Department of Mysteries despite their life being over the line. If there were compulsions on him, what kind of were they? Who could have put them on him? He had read that compulsions required the person to be very powerful and they were mostly put by goblins as wizards and witches were not as powerful to put good quality compulsions and they usually broke if the victim had enough willpower and enough magical power.

But then he started understanding what Death meant. Why was Mrs. Weasley shouting so loudly about station being packed with Muggles? Why did she ask the platform number? She did go to Hogwarts for 7 years herself and then she sent her children as well. There was no reason for her to shout unless she wanted someone's attention. What if that someone was me? What about International Statute of Secrecy? Was Death talking about that compulsion?

What about Ron, it is not possible for the Hogwarts Express train to be completely full. The train can accommodate thousands of students whenever it was required of it. I read it in Hogwarts, a history book. He came where I was sitting and sat with me. Ron was pretty rude now when I think of it. He was as much as prejudiced like Draco Malfoy. All Slytherins are evil was his mantra. He never allowed people to talk to me from any other house. He always blocked them away giving some random reason. He was very jealous and he was greedy as well. His eyes shone brightly when I got my invisibility cloak. Whenever I took out my Galleon pouch, Ron looked greedily at it. He always kept me away from studies and he always diverted me from my studies. Was it all planned?

Hermione always kept me bossing around. Her trust in authorities was unbreakable and she always went to teachers for each and every small to big problem. She always forced me to go to authorities as well. My trust in authorities was non-existing due to Dursleys abusing me and my primary school teachers not helping me. Was it all a setup?

Dursleys abused me majorly. It was not possible for anyone to avoid the abuse. I was so scrawny, small, malnourished, now I realize that it was not possible for Dumbledore to not know the abuse. He so much talked about those blood wards, did they even exist? What about when I visited the Hospital Wing, the test which Madam Pomfrey did, it would be impossible to hide anything from those tests. There was something very wrong here.

He remembered being cunning and sly to hide from Dudley's gang and very studious because he wanted to know everything. All these traits were gone, where were they? The hat did consider putting me in Slytherin but I refused to go there. I knew that after a few talks, I could have neutralized Draco's incessant babbling and carve my own path through Slytherin house, but I completely started hating Slytherins. He could see all the fishy stuff of the people now.

Now when he thought of it, he realized that people wronged him in many ways. He was played all along badly. Worst was that he never realized it till now, what if he had survived the battle? What would have happened to him after that?

After half an hour, Harry opened his mouth. He needed answers badly, now.

"Oh Merlyn, what all has happened? What did Dumbledore do to me?" asked harry slumping forward.

"Now you tell me, aren't you foolish?" asked Death who was busy in his paperwork till the time Harry was thinking. "You wouldn't have realized all this if you wouldn't have died in the battle. I've seen in a few multiverses that you survive the battle and then you get poisoned by love potions by Ginny Weasley and you die making her the owner of your remaining fortune and artifacts."

"I didn't realize it till now. How… Why… What… Why did he?" babbled Harry getting angry.

"Stop right there. I'll let you know everything. First of all, do you know that you are the Master of Death?" he spat the word 'master' like it was a poison for him.

"Master of Death, what is that? Am I your master or something?" asked harry trying to find an answer by himself after calming a bit.

"No no. No one can master Death. It is a phrase which the foolish humans came up with. It is the term given to those who had collected all the three Deathly Hallows." Said Death, taking his staff from the desk.

"How have I? I lost the ring, didn't I?" asked Harry confused.

"No, if you get the right to all of them together you become their master. They won't go anywhere. You won the Elder wand from Draco Malfoy, you had the invisibility cloak, and you had the ring with the resurrection stone as well. It doesn't matter if the wand was with Voldemort, or the ring was dropped somewhere in the forest, you could have called them to you and they would have come." explained Death while twirling his staff and making the three mentioned items arrive in a flash of white light.

"Oh, what about the wand, is it unbeatable?" questioned Harry. He was very curious about it. What could have happened with such a wand?

"Yes, it is unbeatable if wielded by the true master and owner. Even Dumbledork couldn't use its full power, and there was no chance for Voldemort to use It." said Death, standing up and wrapping the cloak around Harry, making him put the ring with the stone on his right index finger and giving him the wand with some repairs with a wand holster which he summoned and added a few complicated charms and wards on it.

"Why are you calling Dumbledore Dumbledork? And why can't he use its true power because he was the owner of the wand and that time? Why have you given me these items?" asked Harry firing questions rapidly.

"One question at a time child. I will answer all of them. Your first question's answer is just simple. He had done so many wrong things; he had wronged so many people. You'll realize soon after I explain you everything. He couldn't use the full power of the wand being the owner because he didn't have the Peverell family blood in him. The master or owner shall have the Peverell line blood in his or her blood to use the full potential of the wand. Your third question's answer is that you'll need it. You are the true Peverell and you are the true master of these items so of course, the items are yours. I repaired the wand from the many curses put by Dumbledore on it so the power is not tampered with." answered Death, sitting back at his chair. "You will have to change the fate of the Wizarding world after going back."

"I, the true Peverell, what do you mean?" wondered Harry. Was he right all along to believe that he was a Peverell?

"You were right when you told that Granger girl that you were the descendent of Peverells. But alas, due to Dumbledork bankrupting your Potter and Black vaults, they didn't want you to go to Gringotts to have an inheritance test and discover all their plans." growled Death angrily.

"If you only knew what all they did… Well anyway. You'll be fixing everything now; yes… yes, you'll have to fix everything… The world won't survive the next war…" muttered Death.

"What plans? Please tell me, I want to know everything. And how dare he bankrupt me! WHAT ALL HE DID TO ME IN THESE MANY YEARS, I WON'T LEAVE HIM ALONE IF I HAD A CHANCE TO RETURN BACK." Shouted Harry angrily. His magic acting violently because of his anger. All his money, all his items, priceless artifacts, his mom's and dad's items, Sirius's family items, was everything taken out by those people?

"What will happen if I were not to go back? Why would be there another war? Won't Voldemort die?" asked Harry, after calming enough to think on the next lines Death said.

"Oh yes, Voldemort will die. But then what do you think would happen to Death Eaters? They all will survive, again. They will take the high official posts in the Ministry and will ban all the Muggle-borns and Muggle-raised half-bloods from the country. Lucius Malfoy will become the new minister so now you can imagine what will happen. They will be hunted and used. All the Death Eaters convicted will roam free in the country and all your so called light people and your so called best friends will be killed in the ensuing battle of Hogwarts by some Death Eaters. There will be many Dark Lords on the way that will do their blood purity supremacy and will destroy all the resources on Earth and the balance of magic will desecrate rapidly. After fifty years, whole magical world will be open to Muggles and they all will be hunted and killed by their so powerful bombs and what not." explained Death shuffling a few papers on his desk. He opened a drawer and took out a massive file and kept it on his desk.

"So there was no point in fighting this war, was there?" asked Harry sadly.

"Of course there was. If a war is started, it is meant to be ended somehow. If this one didn't end that means something happened which shouldn't have happened. In this war, it was your death and your friend's trickery and betrayal. Now let's keep this talk aside and start on your foolishness and betrayals by your so called friends and your oh so beautiful and goat loving headmaster." Said Death looking completely furious.

"Yes, tell me everything. I want to know." agreed Harry, moving forward on his chair and giving Death his full attention.

Death opened the massive file and started reading.

"Hmm. So let's start from the beginning. When you turned your hair long, why didn't you think of using or utilizing that power somewhere else? And what about when you turned your teacher's hair blue, didn't that tell you that you have some special power or something? Okay, we can ignore those. What about you apparating on your school's roof when Dudley and his gang were chasing you around. Didn't that ring anything in your thick skull? If you would have recognized your magic, all the blocks put on your core would have broken till your 11th birthday and then when you would have visited Gringotts everything till then would have come in front of you. All the scheming. But no, you were beaten and then you always forgot everything. What next? When you received your Hogwarts letter. You knew that the address was 'the cupboard under the stairs'. All the mails are checked by Dumbledore and his deputy once so that there are no errors and all the Muggle-borns are taken care of. There was no chance in hell that Dumbledore didn't know about your abuse, even without those listening and monitoring charms which were known to you as blood wards. You know that there are no wards without ward-stone and you didn't find anything around number four, Privet Drive. Ward-stone of blood wards are pretty big so if you would have researched, you would have realized that it was no ward. All those nifty little charms to track you and report your health, mental state, and what you were doing were the so called blood wards. When you got your letter, couldn't you have kept it in your cupboard and then reply afterwards after reading it? Was it necessary to stand like a dumb idiotic moron and read the letter in front of your lovely relatives? When Hagrid came, you didn't ask him all the necessary questions. Do you think that people who were raised in Muggle world would understand Hogwarts by themselves? No, they got a very good extensive guide book and a few more books to help them along, but no you didn't even ask for any kind of guide. Even your so called best friend got the guide and kept it hidden and read it when necessary. Hagrid took out the philosopher's stone the same day he took you to shopping, funny isn't it? Above all this, Hagrid was sent to introduce such a famous Boy-Who-Lived to the Wizarding world; he couldn't do transfiguration properly, what if someone would have attacked you? What could he have done? He kept repeating that Albus Dumbledore is a great man, couldn't you have researched about him and then form your own views? Was it necessary to listen to him? After that with Weasleys. How so convenient for someone to shout out 'filled with Muggles, of course.' And then to ask 'What's the platform number, dear?' while all shouting it out. Couldn't you see that she wanted you to listen to her? She completely disregarded International Statute of Secrecy. The area was very populated. When on the Hogwarts Express. I'm telling you right now, the train can have 1536 students at a time and the Hogwarts population was hardly 890 or so. Half of the train was empty but still your so called best friend couldn't find any free compartment to sit in. And then he asks about your scar when his mother told not to, but still you answered. He kept saying that Slytherins are evil; Dark Lord's right hand in training and you ate it up. Couldn't you have researched on that matter? If you would have went in Slytherin, I bet those people would have done a very long test on you and realized all the blocks and compulsions put on you and then help you out to get your items back, but no if someone said Slytherins are evil, so they are. Dumbledore is good, so he is. How great of his weapon to make his work so easy to completely manipulate him. You disregarded all the warnings you got. Everything kept glancing at the philosopher's stone from the start. How the way you got to see The Mirror of Erised, the article clip kept on Hagrid's desk, everything. And you fell for it. This was your first year. Now you'll think of all the manipulations of Dumbledork by yourself and come to conclusions. Don't you think that your parents might have a Will which you should have made goblins read? You would have gotten emancipated and then after making goblins do a family account audit, you would have realized all the manipulations. Dumbledork only told you the minimum details he could to keep you in dark. He couldn't keep his weapon informed of everything and then keep his control on you. Now I'll tell you all the losses you had because of him. Your Potter and Black vaults were wiped out. All the Wizengamot seats your houses holed were used to vote for him. The power block he had was enough to see any bill to be passed in his favor. All the money was used to pay Weasleys, Granger, The Order of the Phoenix, he paid himself millions and millions of Galleons, to bribe all the officials to pass bills for him and what not. All your Potter and Black properties were sold to people for more money and you never knew. Only the remaining one was the Black seat house, number 12, Grimmauld Place remaining because you knew about it or else it might have gotten sold as well. Your magical power was blocked 75%. All your abilities, advantages were removed by your dear headmaster. Everything you did from reading which book to eating what and when was reported to that Dumblefuck. You never learnt the basic healing charms even after you being so prone to accidents. At least you could have done some good by yourself learning those charms. They could have reported all the blocks put on you. You were never curious enough to research. Was it like that before? The answer is no. You discovered The Chamber of Secrets but you never went inside the statue to checkout if there was some other secret as well. There were wards on Hogwarts which told the headmaster about all the dark artifacts and all the dark intentions of people which were brought to the school but he did nothing. Dumbledork was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and he could have gotten your godfather a trial easily but as he didn't want you away from his control, he said that he couldn't do anything for him. Dumbledore and Mad-eye were close friends for years. DO you really think that Dumbledore didn't realize that someone was impersonating him? The Contract with the Goblet of Fire was magical but no, it wasn't binding. If you would have taken a look at the rule book, you would have realized it, but you again trusted Dumbledore blindly and went with whatever he said. All the Portkeys made in Hogwarts report their location and their coordinates to the headmaster but he did nothing, knowing what was about to happen. Dumbledork disabled the anti-harm wards which protected students from harm and thus allowed Umbridge to use a blood quill on students. What I'm trying to explain is, that Dumbledore knew everything child. Now, it's the time to see the last bank statement by yourself and realize what all has happened." Explained Death in his monotone voice controlling his emotions. He tapped his staff down on the ground and a bank statement appeared in front of Harry who was sitting with mixed emotions on his face.

Harry was stunned. Well it was an understatement. He was beyond stunned at first, and then he turned understanding. He doubted people of all this but he couldn't have done anything due to the compulsions. Then he went to anger, beyond anger, he was livid now. Why did people do this to him? He never wronged them, he never thought bad of them, was this necessary? Was it all planned from the start?

"All is this all true?" murmured Harry. It was like the whole world breaking in front of him. Everything was destroying. His so called friends were taking money from him, Dumbledork kept lying, and he manipulated him all along and he never realized. Thanks to those people, his life was completely and utterly destroyed. He started reading the bank statement at last after calming enough to take more.

Bank statement of Harry James Potter

Generated on: 31 April, 1998

Withdrawal from Potter and Black vaults claimed by client's magical guardian in the descending order of dates is as follows:

31/04/1998: Automated payment to M. P. Weasley. Withdrawal of 50000 Galleons monthly payment. Deposited to Weasley family vault.

15/04/1998: Automated payment to H. J. Granger, R. B. Weasley, F. Weasley, G. Weasley, C. Weasley and P. Weasley. Withdrawal of 25000 Galleons each monthly payment. Deposited to personal vaults.

Automated payment to G. M. Weasley. Withdrawal of 100000 Galleons monthly payment. Deposited to personal vault.

Going in such a fashion and then.

01/01/1998: Automated payment to The Order of the Phoenix. Withdrawal of 250000 Galleons half yearly payment. Deposited to The Order of the Phoenix vault.

01/04/1998: Automated payment to Albus Dumbledore. Withdrawal of 1000000 Galleons monthly payment. Deposited to personal vault.

He took the Black vault access on:

15/07/1996: Albus Dumbledore took access of Black vaults being the magical guardian of Harry James Potter.

It started from his fifth birthday.

31/07/1985: Albus Dumbledore took access to the Potter vaults being the magical guardian of Harry James Potter.

Total money remaining including the liquid assets: 5159 Galleons, 1954 Sickles, 7940 Knuts

Harry was completely livid. His eyes were shining with so much power that even Death was impressed. He wanted to know everything and now he won't leave Dumbledork when he'll go ahead or if he doesn't well then these people be ready for the hell he'll provide them. He took access of both the family vaults and trust vaults. Now harry understood why didn't Dumbledork allowed him to go to Gringotts for Sirius's Will reading. He said that it wasn't necessary and left it at that.

"Please continue. I want to know everything." said Harry calmly. It was the angry calm and he knew that then was not the time to get angry. Everyone will pay, soon.

"I did tell you. Come to conclusions by yourself and realize all the manipulations. But wait let me dissolve all the memory blocks you have." said Death, tapping his staff near Harry which sent a shockwave inside Harry's head and making his head ache badly.

"Oh…" murmured Harry fainting due to the blocks dissolving and throwing a powerful magical backlash.

Death sat calmly doing his paperwork. He knew that Harry needed to rest so he will allow him. The time didn't matter here so Harry could stay as long as he wanted.

"Good luck ahead." death murmured slowly.

Break

Harry woke up groaning again. His head was aching but now he remembered some important stuff and what all Dumbledork tried to hide from him.

Flashback

He was three-years-old and he was beaten very badly. He had no chance of survival his spine was almost ruptured by Vernon's massive foot. He was kicked continuously that day and he had many other broken bones as well. He was supposed to weed the garden but he was stuck somewhere in the mud so he wasn't able to do it properly. His height was not enough to do all the gardening by himself so he did it slowly which was not acceptable by Dursleys.

Someone wearing a very bright yellow robe which had twinkling stars on it arrived in front of number four, Privet Drive silently. People were unaware of the visitor but they could say that his fashion of clothes were out of date and he looked all funny with so long beard which could be tucked in his belt along with his hair. His concentration was on number four and he didn't even see anything around him before entering.

He opened the door using a stick and walked in without anyone's permission after all he was Albus Dumbledore, why would he need permission?

He walked to the living room where the television was turned on and the Dursley family was enjoying their evening with a cup of coffee in their hands and their little kid, Dudley sleeping on his mother's lap. They never knew that someone came in their so immaculate house and did something to them.

A couple of red-light flashes and the Dursleys slumped stunned forward. They won't agree with Albus's decisions so it was necessary to stun them.

The visitor went to the cupboard under the stairs and opened it to see a very beaten and almost fainted boy lying on his blood covered rags which he called a bed.

"It is for the greater good, Harry." The visitor murmured not realizing that the kid was listening. "I will fix you, don't worry but you'll have to live here. I'll lower the revulsion wards a bit; yes, that will do for now."

The visitor waved his stick around the boy and fixed his back with a pop while turning him around and making him drink a blood replenishing potion.

"Good luck, Harry." murmured the visitor again. "Obliviate!" and everything went dark.

Flashback end

All the memories were like this. They all contained Albus Dumbledore fixing Harry up when he was beaten more than usual. One contained him catching Ginny when she gave him the love potion in a chocolate box sent by Mrs. Weasley.

Harry was raging now. He now remembered Ron and Hermione once talking all about taking money from his vault but Dumbledore saw him and Obliviated him even then. Ginny was planning for her marriage with many rich people once and after that he forgot everything. He once saw Dumbledore murmuring something under his breath in front of Sirius and then someone stunned him from behind.

"I will kill that bastard with my bare hands! I will destroy him; I will make his wrinkly face so much pained that he won't be able to do anything! I will destroy the Weasley family, I won't leave them alone!" raged Harry and Death listened calmly.

"You see this now. I hope your eye is opened to all the manipulations. If the love potion didn't work then you were to marry Ginny by a betrothal contract made by him, which was illegal of course." Death said and then chuckled after moving his staff in a circle and producing a window through which Harry could see.

There were so many goats, err doing whatever they do to produce babies where a goat looking like Albus Dumbledore was getting pounded so badly and he was pained for sure. He was playing around as well and the place was filthy.

"Serves him right." said Harry throwing up as soon as Death produced a bucket. "Let me throw this in…"

Harry threw the bucket through the window on Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked around but finding no one he continued with his appreciated activities. Death moved his staff again in a round motion and the window dissolved.

"Now, my sister destiny made a goal for your life to fulfill using a prophecy. You are supposed to kill Voldemort and then you may do whatever you want. Be the most evil Dark Lord, burn the world using Fiendfyre, anything you want. I will be sending you back, you will have to kill Voldemort, fix everything, take your revenge, and whatever suits your fantasy. I'll be guiding you for the start so that you don't mess up but after a certain point, you will be alone. You will read everything, everything. You will have all the necessary books and that will help you along. Do you understand?" asked Death.

"Yes, of course. I will surely take my revenge now, after this much. And I'll do as you say. I have to live a life after all." Replied Harry quietly.

"Good, good. Let's see," Death said excitedly clapping his hands. "Where to send you? Which universe will be well suited?"

"Umm, which universe, what do you mean?" wondered Harry.

"There are multiverses in the world, so I'm thinking of one where it matches with your current one, I won't be sending you in the identical one like this or else you would be dead now. Oh well, this one is good. You are a Dark Lord named Ares Peverell Slytherin and Master of Death as well. But let's continue. It is for some other day." Death kept searching his mind. All the library of multiverses was recorded in his mind's library. He had to sort for the best suited and the best multiverse where Harry would get the most out of it. He needed all the advantages he could get.

Harry was surprised. He didn't know that there was multiverses existing. He was trying to wrap his head around all the revelations. He vowed right then and there that he will take his sweet revenge from that manipulative old coot and the lovely Weasley family. He will have to rethink everything. All his points, his view on the war, everything. He was mentally and physically exhausted and he needed a good rest and enough time to rethink all that he had learnt.

"Now, you will be Lord of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, and Slytherin and Peverell lines for sure. And yes, one more surprise for you over there. You will be natural master Occlumence and natural master Legilimence there, would be cool, eh?" said Death excited like a kid in a candy store which did scare Harry. Death shouldn't be so excited.

"Now, hmm, you will be able to do wandless magic due to your core and the elder wand with you. The goblins over there will be accommodating for you because you will be their richest client but you won't be getting that much money instantly. No fun in being the richest, you'll have to do some work by yourself. You'll have to invest. Now everything major is planned in this multiverse. All the memory blocks will be unblocked and you'll keep all your old memories but your magical core block and compulsions applied so far will be removed in Gringotts. Albus Dumbledork will be very manipulative so your revenge will be sweet. Weasleys are like this universe only so doesn't worry. I'm removing the Horcrux from you because it might create problems if left in your head. Now to what you have to do after arriving there." Explained Death rubbing his hands. It's going to be fun for him.

"First things first, there's just magic. No light or dark. It was all shit sprouted by that coot so don't worry. You will learn everything. Each and every branch of magic is equal, you will treat them so." said Death seriously. "Muggles are dangerous for Wizarding world because they will sort magic for themselves. If they won't get magic for themselves, they will destroy the unknown world for them. They fear magic as you have realized by now. You shall have your own views on Muggle-borns because it is not necessary for me to have you aware of everything."

Break

Everything was ready. Death had prepared the multiverse where Harry will arrive in his five-year old body, on his fifth birthday exact so that he can take vault's control before Dumblefuck takes and starts giving money like candies to Weasels. All was planned and he had received all the steps by Death.

"Take care Harry. Nothing must go wrong. Dumbledore can go to any length to get his weapon back so don't hold anything. The people saving thing you had been because of compulsions. Who'd really throw their life away for others like you can get it again?" Said Death for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Death. You are going to be with me so don't worry, I won't be forgetting anything." Told Harry to Death for the umpteenth time after realizing that Death was right.

"Let's have fun then!" Death was very excited for the journey as he would get to have some fun with humans.

"Yes… Yes, let's go." agreed Harry. He now knew everything. What all he missed in his universe, how was he tricked and why all it happened. He knew his faults now and was ready to play with everyone now.

Break

In the next 45 minutes, Death readied all the files, the time was set. It required a time where the magic would be at its peak to travel in the other dimension. After they would travel out from here, this universe will be destroyed and everything will end in it. It was to keep the universe safe as Death will travel from this universe.

"It starts, now!" shouted Death.

"Okay…" Harry grinned. "Here I come then…"

"Yes. Let's go"

A round hole started appearing. It was black; nothing could be seen in it. It was opening in front of Death and Harry as they were collecting their files and documents to take to the other dimension. All their details were mentioned in the file. Death shrunk all the files and then his staff and put it in his cloak.

"We will have to enter this hole and we'll be teleported there." explained Death peering inside the hole. "It's going to be painful for you."

"I'm no stranger to pain, Death." said Harry looking in as well.

Harry entered first. It felt like his body started stretching in all the directions and then collapsing from all the directions again. His head was throbbing so badly, it felt like it was getting opened. The changes were molecular level so he felt the pain in each and every part of his body. Slowly but surely the pain stopped and he felt like he was squeezed and was traveling through space and time in his younger body.

Everything stopped and he tried to open his eyes and yes, he was successful. His body was aching but it shall be fixed with a bit of rest.

Death followed him with the same result. They did it.

It was successful.

Author's note: Sorry, I wasn't satisfied with the chapter so I edited it a bit at places it required editing. I had added around 600-700 words with some more information now so please read again if you want to.

Thanks people for the reviews. I have taken the Ravenclaw house from Harry as I thought that it was enough for him to have five headships. I am still waiting for more reviews about the pairings and any suggestions you might have. Please do PM me if you are interested in beta reading the fan-fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi everyone and welcome to the second chapter of Death's Gift. I am very glad to receive all the follows and favorites on the story.

This chapter will have major child abuse, it won't be appearing again but it will be mentioned in passing from the next time. I have to develop this Harry's character for future so I have to mention all this to explain his life. I'm sorry if the story is going a bit slow for now, it will be like this till chapter 5 or 6 until Harry gets all the control. I am trying to explain everything. I don't want to skip anything and then pop it randomly in the story without any explanation.

Please do review, favorite and follow!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Warning: Major Child abuse ahead in the chapter just in writing not actual scenes.

*Mental talk with Death*

Chapter 2

Last chapter

Harry entered first. It felt like his body started stretching in all the directions and then collapsing from all the directions again. His head was throbbing so badly, it felt like it was getting opened. The changes were molecular level so he felt the pain in each and every part of his body. Slowly but surely the pain stopped and he felt like he was squeezed and was traveling through space and time in his younger body.

Everything stopped and he tried to open his eyes and yes, he was successful. His body was aching but it shall be fixed with a bit of rest.

Death followed him with the same result. They did it.

It was successful.

This chapter

31 July, 1985

Harry was floating in space with Death on his right and they were trying to get young Harry's attention through the link which formed between them. Harry was told that they will have to contact his old body to get his memories and himself in it. It was an important part because then they would have to arrive with some unknown identities which would kill the purpose of the travel. They both were calling young Harry again and again. They had arrived at midnight of thirty first July so they found young Harry sleeping deeply. Harry remembered that he had learnt reading calendar around that time and he was told his birthday when he was allowed to go to school in that year. He also remembered his fifth birthday. The gift he got on that particular birthday was unforgettable. He knew that young Harry must be sleeping despite the beatings after the thirty July's heavy work; he remembered how tired he was then.

Break

Young Harry was sleeping after a very long day. He had to clean the whole Dursley house from top to bottom and still had to cook food for these people who called themselves his aunt and uncle. He burnt a toast and then he got a good beating because of that mistake, this time even Dudley kicked him on his already broken ribs. Somehow, he learnt to read a calendar a few days ago and he got to know that his birthday was on 31 July which was tomorrow, he realized after checking the date on 30 July before sleeping. He came to know that his real name was Harry and it was not Freak or Boy as these people called him, recently. Usually, a child would get excited on their birthday's eave seeing that they would receive new toys and other gifts but Harry was an exception. Unfortunately, Harry was an exception in a lot of things because of Dursleys.

First, he wouldn't be getting expensive toys or gifts as others would receive on their birthdays.

Second, his birthday gift from Dursleys always involved him going very close to the doors of death but he never died, fortunately as a twinkly-eyed Wizard would say and unfortunately if you ask Harry. He knew now that those times he was beaten the worst was his birthday because those beatings were yearly. He had to do the thrice the chores of daily which is saying something. His daily chores left him starved and weakened but his birthday chores would make him nearly faint so he wouldn't be able to protect his body from the beating he would receive because he became so tired that he wasn't able to do half the chores mentioned on the list.

Third would be that he wouldn't even get to see a drop of jam on his birthday so his starving would continue from the earlier punishments. His aunt would stand over him when he would water her plants and she made sure that he never got to drink water from the bucket he used to water the plants from.

His bloodied mess of a body will be thrown in the Cupboard under the Stairs to rot for all they cared. He would recover slowly sometimes but a few times, when he got deadly beatings, he would recover very fast. He never knew how it happened but he was glad for it.

Young Harry was scared before he went to sleep. Uncle Vernon was looking at him with very strange look in his eyes which meant that he would be trying something new for his punishment on his birthday. He just hoped that someone would listen his shouts and would come to save him from the monster. But he knew that all the wishing was pointless and he had no one to save him from these people. His teachers hadn't listened to his words and he had gotten another beating because of complaining to them.

Around 5 minutes after the clocked chimed 12 at the midnight of thirty first July, a young boy woke up looking around franticly. He was woken up with a voice calling his name. Where was the voice? Dursleys wouldn't call him with his real name even if they needed him urgently for any work, they would just drag him away from his cupboard.

The voice repeated its calling.

"Harry, Harry! Here," an older voice called the young Harry.

Young Harry realized that the voice was inside his head. But how could that be possible? Did Dursleys do something to him before throwing him here? Young Harry was very scared after thinking that.

"Harry, please close your eyes and concentrate inside your head!" another voice shouted inside young Harry's head.

Young Harry did whatever the voice told him to do because he didn't know if Dursleys would beat him if he didn't do as told.

He closed his eyes and tried going in his mind in a trance like stage.

Slowly but gradually after a few trials in a couple of minutes, he was able to reach inside his mind where he saw complete blackness but two lights were shining from somewhere deep in there.

"Come closer to the lights, Harry. Don't be scared, we won't do anything to you." the first voice said soothingly.

Young Harry's fear was controlled enough now for him to continue ahead in his mindscape. He continued towards the two lights seemingly floating without any air to help or control his flight, he could see without any eyes, he could hear without having ears, he felt like he was safe here and no one would harm him.

He slowly reached the place where the lights were shining brightly and he was shocked to see what he saw. There were two people inside the lights and they were standing side by side. One young man had very messy black hair with very bright Green eyes and a scar on his forehead. The other person was all black from head to toe. He was wearing black and his eyes were complete black as well. The other man was wearing black as well but his clothes were recognizable to young Harry. Young Harry first thought that the young man standing with the black person could be his father but after seeing his eyes, he realized that the man's eyes were like his and he was completely like him but he was taller and older than him.

"Wha… Who are you?" young Harry asked the young man because he felt safer with the young man with his raspy voice which showed his thirst and hunger. Young Harry had learnt how to speak properly because the Dursleys would beat him if he wouldn't speak properly to the people they brought to their clean home where their only child, Dudley couldn't form coherent words properly till today.

"Harry, I am you. I am Harry James Potter, your full name from future." the young man replied crouching down to young Harry's eye level.

Young Harry couldn't understand it. How this could be possible? Was this his imagination? He knew that he had weird dreams. A flash of bright green light, flying motorcycle, a very cruel laughter…

"What do you mean, sir?" young Harry asked confusedly.

"Harry, you can call me Harry. Those dammed Dursleys always told you that the things you did, making your hair long in the night after haircuts, etc. is not freakish. We can do magic and it was all magic. Making your hair long, making you heal a few times, it all is magic." Older Harry explained slowly to the young Harry who was now thinking hard.

"So the things I did, it all was magic. Magic does exist?" young Harry asked slowly deep in contemplation because now he knew that it was not his imagination.

"Yes, yes. It does exist." Said older Harry smiling at younger Harry who looked giddy after a few moments.

Death was watching the conversation interestingly. He knew that it will take time after they reached in the past because explaining and then merging would be easier as compared to directly merging without any warning. He was standing with his staff in his hand so the merging process could be started as soon as he got the clearance because they needed to do many things after reaching ahead. Young Harry's body needed to be relaxed for the successful and painless travel back to past.

"So you can do anything? Can you take me away from the monsters I live with? They hit me a lot." young Harry asked; hope shining in his wide green eyes.

"Yes, we will go away from those monsters. But I will need your help Harry. You will have to take my memories and my personality to continue ahead." agreed and then explained the older Harry looking in younger Harry's wide green eyes with his own bright ones.

"Umm Okay. Is it goin' to be painful?" Asked young Harry a bit scared but still excitement shining in his eyes. He knew that he can trust the older Harry.

"No, not at all. We will merge in one and all your memories and my memories will get mixed in one. It is just going to be that nothing else. Don't be scared Harry." older Harry explained in a soothing voice to young Harry who gave older Harry a small smile and a nod of his small head.

"I am ready." young Harry said smiling for the first time in his short life.

"Okay Harry, close your eyes and don't worry, I'm going to be there with you." Told older Harry to young Harry who did the same immediately.

"Death, let's do It." older Harry said to Death looking at him as he started moving his staff in complex motions.

Death started the chanting with the complex motion of the ritual which would change young Harry with the older Harry. Slowly the chanting grew in pitch and they could feel the magic grow in a crescendo and then young Harry slumped. Older Harry moved from his side and entered younger Harry's body then let out an earsplitting scream when he was assaulted with the pain of the body and the memory block's backlash which broke in a few seconds. Harry went unconscious after a while which would recover Harry's depleted magic faster.

All was done. Now they just have to wait for Harry to wake up. Death took his place inside Harry's head behind Harry's feeble Occlumency mental shields which Harry's magic made up due to Harry being a natural Occlumence.

Harry's magic and stamina needed to recharge up to the point where Harry could Apparate to Diagon Alley after dealing with these bugs that lived in number four, Privet Drive so he had to sleep without any interruptions.

Break

Harry Potter woke up after five hours groggily. He slept like a dead man because he was tired before he came here and it took his magic time to come to the level he would find sufficient for now. His young body was also tired from the chores he had to do but five hours will have to suffice. He could smell the underside of the wood in Cupboard under the Stairs. The air was mixed with the smell of his dried blood which had dropped on the rags he called bed after he got lovely beatings from his so good relatives and then thrown in here. All the spiders that stayed with him were crawling all around him and were oblivious to anything happening around them. It was his birthday but he was sad to realize that all the gifts he had gotten were from his money till then and all the love and promises of a good and happy life which he got from the people were false all along. He was supposed to have no life and was supposed to die like a pawn after giving them his money and items. He was glad that he was getting this second chance. He will use it to its fullest; he vowed it in his mind right then and there.

*Oh, I'm glad that you're awake so soon. Let's get on our work!* Death spoke excitedly inside his head after waking up from his nap inside the mental shield which were a bit more powerful after Harry's magic was powerful enough to power them properly.

"Wow, you'll stay in my head now?" asked Harry grumpily.

*Of course, what did you think that I'll be walking with you around all those places and scaring everything away from you? You have to do everything by yourself now Harry,* Death chastised Harry in his excited voice still in his head. *You can think anything you want and then convey it to me like that, no need to talk out loud. People will think that you have gone insane. And we wouldn't want that, yet.*

*Okay, Okay. I understand. I am not going to go insane any time soon. Anyway, it is easy to chat to you now at least.* Harry conveyed to Death through his mind.

*Yes, now please get the hallows from wherever they went because you are the owner of them now. Dumblefuck will be annoyed! His lovely wand will be gone from his holster.* Death told him through the mind giddily like a kid.

*Okay. Let me get it then.* Harry thought.

Harry slowly tried to sit up. He remembered the beating he got and he knew that his couple of ribs were broken for sure.

*Don't worry. Goblin healers will fix all your broken or wrongly mended bones.* Death thought a bit worried for Harry.

Harry slowly sat up groaning at every sharp move he had to do. His body was aching at many places. He had more than a couple of ribs broken, his left shoulder was dislocated, his right wrist was heavily sprained may be broken as well, his ankles were turned in wrong directions, his back was in a good amount of pain. He remembered that he slipped from forth stair from the stairs when carrying a bucket full of clothes to wash them and his spine had gotten the brink of the fall and the bucket of clothes was also fallen on him. He couldn't be sure about his spine's condition at the moment but it didn't look good at all. He was in a lot of pain. He will have to fix a few bones to move because Dumbledork hasn't arrived yet to fix him up a bit so that at least he could move. He would arrive on the first August as Harry remembered from his unblocked memories.

*Death I will have to fix at least a few things until I go to Gringotts. My whole body is paining. Screw these Dursleys. They will pay for whatever they did to me.* Harry conveyed to Death, a bit pained and furious.

*Yes, you may fix a few bones for now. Gringotts would be able to know everything, don't worry. It will not affect your health report.* Death told him.

Harry opened the door using the unlocking charm with a bit of wandless magic which made him a bit exhausted. He was surprised that doing such a small feet with wandless magic would take such a toll on his magic, but he shouldn't be. He was very young after all and his body was far from the best condition it could be in. He slowly stood up opening the door silently and taking the support of the hinges to stand up properly to call the hallows to him and then settling them on his body to use in their full power. His magic needed to be in his control, for that he will have to practice a lot. It wouldn't do for him to get exhausted every time after doing a bit of wandless magic. Although no one can do wandless magic than the basic charms and curses like Dumbledork and Voldemort, but he would be able to do all the spells other than the emotion based spells, it would be very hard for him to use them because they needed the focus of emotions on the spells to pass through magic.

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby call forth all the Deathly Hallows to their master." Harry said quietly moving his wand hand forward so that the Dursleys wouldn't wake up. It was taking him a lot of effort to stand up at that moment and if they herd, they would do more damage and he wouldn't be able to protect himself.

The ring with the resurrection stone appeared and was fitted to his right index finger like it was before done by Death. Death had removed the Horcrux in the ring in this universe so that it won't affect him when he wore it. Then the Elder wand appeared in his hand which gave out such a strong surge of power that Harry was flabbergasted. The pure magic which was generated by the wand illuminated the whole ground floor of Dursleys and left Harry feeling as the most powerful Wizard. The invisibility cloak appeared and wrapped around Harry like Death had done and Harry was invisible from everyone's eye.

The wand holster Death gave him appeared on his right wrist and he sent the wand back to it.  
*Death it is seriously very powerful. I have a question though. Will the invisibility cloak keep me silent?* Harry asked Death through the mind.

*Yes, it is very powerful. You can feel the power even with your magical blocks. Great. Yes, the invisibility cloak hides you, your sent, your sound, everything. Dumbledork limited all the stuff the cloak could do with a few of his dark rituals the last time, but I have fixed it. Please do take care of the hallows, they are very important for you.* Death conveyed to him through the mind.

*Okay Death. Of course, I will take care. These are my family artifacts after all.* sent Harry back.

*Yes, they are your family artifacts.* Death conveyed amusedly. *Now use the healing charm you know to heal a few important bones. The time is running out and they will wake up if we don't hurry. We will have to start the show. Use the numbing charm you learnt in your seventh year as well, it will do for your back.*

*Okay, I'm starting.* Harry thought to Death.

Harry sat back in his cupboard and flicked his wrist to draw the wand. Harry thought to heal his hand and numb the other bones as well as his back; it would be enough for now.

"Episkey." he muttered waving his wand on all the bones he wanted to fix. His shoulders popped and crunched and got fixed. His complete left hand was slowly setting itself right. He fixed his ankles as well.

He waved the wand on his back and numbed the pain using a numbing charm.

"Yes, this should do." he murmured to himself.

*Death, I'm ready, let's roll the ball.* Harry conveyed to Death now he was excited himself.

*Yes, let's go!* Death was very excited like usual.

Harry stood up slowly and put his weight on his legs. His body was not in pain like before and he would be able to do all he wanted for the time until he would visit Gringotts. He wanted to make Dursleys suffer for all they did to him so far and even all the stuff they put him through in his last life.

He kept his wand in his right hand so if the Dursleys wake up, he would be able to teach them some, ahem important lessons. He had thought to apply prank spells which he learnt from Sirius on the Dursleys doors and when he would return here, because he knew that he would have to return here if he didn't want to set Dumbledork on him from now, he would turn them back normal and then have a talk with them with the use of Unforgivables if required. Harry smiled a shark-like-grin thinking about that. It is now the time for the sweet revenge.

*Death, I guess that the cloak will hide me from the tracking and monitoring charms of Dumbledork? I don't want him to know anything. I will give him a good heart attack whenever he finds out about what all I did.* Harry asked in a happy tone to Death through the mind talk.

*Yes harry. It hides you from everything as I said. Your plan is good but you will need goblin help if you want to do It.* Death confirmed.

*Thank you Death. And I will try to take their help. I know it won't be so easy.* Harry replied.

Harry slowly moved forward applying a silencing ward on him so he wouldn't create any sound by the creaking wooden floor. He came out of his cupboard and went in the kitchen directly after brushing and taking care of his washroom needs. He drew his wand and transfigured his clothes to a black pant, with a white shirt and his broken shoes into a black trainer.

It would do for now. I will use something and transfigure it into robes after I go to Diagon Alley. But I will have to eat and drink something first. It wouldn't be good if I fainted after doing a bit of magic. Harry thought.

On that thought, Harry took a glass from the glass board and filled it with water from the pitcher kept near it. He drank the water deeply and after 3 glasses of water, he started searching for some appropriate food to eat.

All kinds of junk food were inside the fridge for Dudley. Dudley had started eating junk since the age of 3 when he got enough teeth to chew them properly. Harry took out a few dark chocolates and then a few breads and took out a strawberry flavored jam jar. He applied a good amount of jam on the bread and ate it hungrily. He ate a chocolate and threw the wrapper on the floor and kept a few chocolates in his pant pocket for later when he got his hunger back.

After finishing with his snack, he washed his hand and kept the glass and the plate he used on the dish washer and moved out of the kitchen after glancing around for one more time. He would come here later.

Now, let's start from their sitting room. Although, when I'm done with them, they wouldn't be able to come to their sitting room… Harry thought amused in what he thought to do with Dursleys.

He went to the Dursley's sitting room which he had cleaned so hard yesterday. He first transfigured their expensive coffee table into a pig and their chairs into small mice. He went ahead and used an underpowered blasting curse silently on their television screen which broke after he had applied a silencing charm around the room. He produced dust through a bit of transfiguration and conjuring. He applied it on the rug near the door and after satisfied with the dust, sealed the blinds of the windows around the room. It would be unproductive for his plans if someone, particularly a cat loving nosey Squib, who reported to Dumbledork, saw inside the house and then ran and reported to him. He went out of the room, closing the door behind him with a wave of his wand. The room won't be locked so Dursleys, after turning back to normal, would see their lovely sitting room's condition and thank him profusely. He did the dust transfiguration and conjuration on every carpet, mat and rug he found and sealed all the blinds so only his magical signature would be able to open them. He applied silencing charms all around the ground floor so that no noise would escape the house confines. He went in the kitchen and started throwing underpowered blasting and breaking curses all around and broke all the appliances and crockery kept inside the cupboards.

He took out the food items he would need and levitated them inside his cupboard and then broke the fridge bit by bit. He, after collecting all the junk food and other remaining food items, burnt them with the Incendio spell and then slowly started vanishing all the ashes around the gleaming kitchen's surface which, after his work, was coated with a good amount of ash and burnt wrappers. He was very happy with his work done.

He went and sat on their dining table on Uncle Vernon's personal comfortable high-backed chair because it was hard for him to keep using magic continuously. His small body was not adapted to use it regularly. After ten minutes, he felt rested enough to continue ahead. He stood and after waving the wand in an exaggerated motion, broke their dining table with a resounding boom using the blasting curse, which thankfully, didn't go more than the ground floor due to the silencing charms all over the place.

He transfigured the chairs to have needles on them except Vernon's chair at the head of the table on which he had planned to sit for their future meeting. After that, he looked around and finding nothing else to destroy other than the picture frames, he destroyed them and continued ahead towards the stairs to go up.

He passed his cupboard and locked it so the food and other stuff kept inside won't be effected after applying a few cleaning charms around it. He cleaned off all the blood and other body fluids from the cupboard and vanished all the spiders. He transfigured the blood covered rags into a thin mattress and kept the food items on it.

He climbed the stairs and came to the first landing where all other rooms were. He had planned to destroy Marge's room first.

He unlocked her room's door using the unlocking charm and went inside after closing the door. He used the Lumos spell to light up the room and then see around.

Her room was the same with a few pictures absent from the picture frames when he came here in the previous time. Her bed was done in very bright colors and there were pictures of dogs all around the room. There was a bed side table and a dresser with a mirror kept in front of the bed and a few clothes of her were hung in the closet.

I want to destroy this whole room. Harry thought angrily.

He burned all the pictures and her clothes. He transfigured her bed to a cat and her dresser to a mouse. He levitated and spread the burnt ashes all around the room and left it there. He exited the room and locked the door after getting out using his magical signature so no one other than him would be able to unlock it.

He went to the master bedroom next and put some people specific charms and curses on the door. He made it so that Petunia will transfigure into a small complete white horse making her face have a real horse body and Vernon will transfigure into a black pig, would suit him nicely. Petunia will have an illusion that each and every surface of her clean house is dirty and dusty. Vernon will have an illusion that everything around him is abnormal. He locked the door with the same locking charm he used before, and continued on.

He went to Dudley's room and put him to a heavy sleep using a sleeping charm which Death told him and vanished all the toys from the room. He wouldn't do anything to Dudley yet because he was a small kid and he could be corrected with a bit of help. He went to the smallest bedroom which he used and vanished all the unused toys and broken items. He had thought to use the same room again and he will use Runes and charms after learning them to expand the room. He will get all the stuff to make the room livable and do all of his businesses and study from the room until he will move out to somewhere else, away from these people. He will have to make sure that when Dumbledork visits here to check on him, he stays and looks like the usual beaten and broken self, the way he should be looking like according to the old bastard. It wouldn't be good if he got to know about him or his second chance somehow.

The room looked tidy and clean, a stark contrast to the last setting of the room. Harry went out locking the door and making sure that only he can open the door again. He checked the time on the clock which hung downstairs above the broken fridge through the stairs and realized that it was 6:45 AM already. He applied silencing charms all on the first floor as well. It wouldn't do for people to hear animal sounds from number four in the morning.

After ensuring that everything was perfect, he went downstairs and locked the backdoor with the same locking charm which he had used at other places. After washing his hands and cleaning his face, he readied himself to go out to Diagon Alley and start the process of healing and removing his blocks and then taking his lordships.

*Death, I'm done here.* Harry conveyed to Death through the mind talk.

*Good. Let's go then. Remember, say whatever I tell you to say to the Goblins or else they wouldn't care about you that much.* Death made him remember their talk in his office.

*Okay, I got it. I will take care.* Harry replied.

After taking a necessary rest of fifteen minutes to get his magic to a satisfactory level and holstering his wand back, Harry did a quick sweep of number four, privet Drive and went outside the house, locking the door behind him.

He went at the place where the charms and curses stopped recording and telling anything to Dumbledork. He flicked his wand to his hand and he lengthened his hair and made it so that it lied flat on his head. He changed the hair color to have red strips through the hair. He covered his scar with his lengthened fringe and changed his eye color to ice-blue. He Disapparated to the Diagon Alley after applying the changes from there.

Harry will get independent and live his life. No one will be able to control him again. He will take control of his life and teach people some important stuff…


End file.
